


of rosebuds and aubergines

by Sabo (Sabou)



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo
Summary: NSFW/ nude drawings
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Intro




	2. For honeybun




	3. Preparation




	4. David/Diarmuid taking a bath together




	5. Missus Lily




	6. Religion




	7. Farmers market

**Author's Note:**

> james may sumimasen


End file.
